


Ring

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kisato asks a question.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge  
prompt - 'sterling silver'

"Hey, George, do you remember this?"

Kisato held up a class ring, not terribly gaudy, tilting it so George could inspect it despite not being able to touch it.

"Is that my class ring?" George questioned, obviously surprised.

"Replica," Kisato admitted. "In sterling silver since I couldn't afford the platinum."

"Wow." George was quiet for a long moment. "I don't even know what happened to mine."

"Oh..."

"Hey, Kisato-- does it have anything engraved inside the band?"

"Huh? Um..." Kisato turned the ring over and peered at it. Absolutely nothing. "Nope. Should it say something?"

"'to the future'," George replied.


End file.
